Restless Night
by Snooples
Summary: Oneshot. The scene between Logan and Rogue just before he stabbed her after she woke him up. One of my favorite scenes between these two ... my take on it. I own nothing X Men or Marvel Comics so don't sue.


I own nothing X-Men. So don't sue.

Restless Night

The rain pitter pattered on the window as she lied awake in this new place. Marie had only been there a day and had found a home like none other. It was almost like her home ... her real home, the shelter of the past. She could hear him in the other room next to hers despite all of the noise of the weather outside. She got up and proceeded to walk into his darkened room, her almost backless nightgown fluttering behind her. Her long, dark hair curled up at the ends as it always did when the air was moist. She walked silently, her bare feet touching the cold floor. She crept into the doorway of his room to see that he was moving about in his bed, twisting his blankets into knots.

_What is it he dreams of? _Marie wondered as she crept slowly closer._ What is it that haunts the depths of his eyes during the day and plagues what should be a restful sleep at night?_

His head tossed from side to side as his low, growling voice let out grunts here and there. His usually messy hair was beyond mussed, causing a wild animal like appearance. The sight of his toned, bare chest made her want to sprinkle her fingers upon it. But she knew what would happen ...

She walked closer until she was standing beside him watching him toss and turn in a fitful sleep. She put a hand out next to his arm, wanting to touch him so badly but knowing that she had to refrain.

"Logan," she said softly in an effort to wake him.

But he was in the throes of terrifying nightmares filled with distorted images of torture and pain. He did not know where he was, but he knew ... he knew that there must be truth to this. This was happening to him all over again, just as it had for the last fifteen years. Little hints and fractured pictures in his mind were all he had to piece together.

"Logan, wake up," he heard a distant voice whisper.

"No ... don't," he grunted in his sleep.

_Logan on a table passed out while these horrible monsters had their way with his body. Logan under water screaming for them to let him out. It burned his eyes. The person in the labcoat did not listen as he drew the needle up once more to ruthlessly stab it into him. _

"Logan," Marie said again, a little louder.

She could tell by the twisted expression on his rugged, handsome face that his dream was causing him an extreme amount of pain. She needed to wake him up and fast.

_The huge needle was going into his arm ... it was going into his arm, and he felt every pinprick of it. The pain was unbearable ..._

Logan sat up quickly out of his sleep and noticed a shadow standing in front of him. Before he could even blink, his animal instincts took over. The indestructible knives ripped through his fingers, hurting his hands again. He ignored it. He thrust his hands forward and yelled out loud, stabbing whoever it was in front of him. The shadow in the room changed, but his livid expression did not.

Marie felt it rip through bone and muscle and wanted to scream from the searing pain that she felt. She came closer so that he could see who she was. His glazed expression cleared as he realized that he had just hurt her. His beautiful eyes grew large with sorrow and panic.

"Help me," he called out before regarding her again.

She gasped for air that would not come to her and closed her eyes in pain. She stepped forward and back, trying not to lose her footing. The wounds were killing her slowly, as she gulped for more air. She tasted blood in the back of her throat and tried to force it back down.

"Somebody help me!" he yelled out, his deep voice carrying all the way down the hall.

He looked up at her, his eyes full of regret and sorrow. He reached to help her but realized that if he touched her ... His mouth was open, and she saw his tongue move as he tried to form words that would not come to him at the moment. But she knew what she had to do. Before she knew it, her hand was up next to his face. She looked at him, knowing that he was afraid of her touch. She gazed into his eyes, silently telling him that she was sorry for what was about to happen.

The minute she touched him, he felt as if she was smothering him. He could feel her slipping into and out of him, becoming him. Marie ... Logan ... Logan ... Marie. Seeping into and out of his core ... and causing him the worst pain he had ever been in, but knowing that it did not even measure up to the pain he had just caused her. He knew that she had to use him to sustain herself. Every inch of him ached for oxygen as she took it from him long enough just to heal herself. She could feel the wounds closing up, but the pain would not stop. Terrifying images flashed through her mind as she assumed him.

_Just a bit longer, _she thought as she focused on it. _Just a little longer, Logan._

As soon as her skin regained normalcy, she let go of him. He toppled over to the floor, shaking violently as his life force came back to him in crashing waves. His body could not handle it ... the tremors were unbearable. Logan slipped under as he felt Jean's soft hands pulling his head onto a pillow, enveloping himself in complete darkness.


End file.
